Yu-Gi-Oh 5DS Tag Force 5 : The Path Of Betrayal - Journey To Despair
by Feels Like It
Summary: Pride was a remarkable duelist, he was very skilled and well respected among other duelists , he is loved by his friends ,among his friends was The Signers and their peers which he grow fond of ,but it all crumbles when he meets the Yliaster who suddenly appeared and tell him who he really is ..and thus he slowly began walking into despair, walking through a dark road alone


**Author's Note (Read before spamming my arse) :**

**This story was on my mind for a while and I thought I wrote about it and see if its interesting or not, so as you guys guessed based on the title this is based on the "Yugioh TagForce 5" Game story line ,and this uses an OC of mine instead of the Red Hat guy.. I can't bring myself to like his design (Sorry!) and anyways, this is my delusion on what happens when you take the Yliaster Route, how it should've effect everyone instead of them just casually talks and still likes you and I'll be using the English TagForce5 version of everything (character name's, card's , etc) and another thing I HAVE NOT WATCHED THE ANIME AT ALL , NOR DID I READ THE MANGA , I JUST PLAYED THE GAME AND ONLY THE GAME (Tagforce4&5 and Yugioh world championship where you teamed up with Tooru and Misaki formed team "Tri-Winds" forget which version of it.. I just remembered that the machine emperor is one card instead of five like in tagforce) and thus I am Deeply sorry if there's any mistakes on everything or if its have inaccurate backgrounds etc, but this story is ALL IS BASED ON MY OWN , now enjoy. And if this attracts people I'm going to continue writing , and like my pen name.. writing it.. cause I feel like it~ (sorry about that irresponsible way of writing lol.. ) and this is just the Introduction, not chapter 1 in my case~**

* * *

It was an early morning, the sun is still down unseen out of sight a young male was having a nightmare

he groaned and moaned "Ah.. Ugh... " over and over again

his nightmare was a rather absurd one , all he see is just black, then three white shadows of a figure suddenly appeared in the middle of his visions no matter how he tries to look away those three white white figures was always in the center of his sight , those three figures were different from each other , the one on the left was a short one probably about an eleven year old child body length , the one on the right was about as an average young male adult would be , what stood out the most was the one in the middle with a bulk gorilla like figure its height is taller and much larger than the other two

he can hear voices coming to him from all directions , it feels like being surrounded by people and got yelled the same thing over and over again ..

among the voices he could hear some sentences clearly

"Are you happy with this fake life you're living? know your place!"

"Remember who you are!"

"Is this really a place where you belong?"

the young male continues to groan in his sleep , his body was sweating so much that his bed itself became a bit wet, and after a while of being crowded by voices in his nightmare , the center of his vision slowly became white and then some sort of strings came out from the side and began wrapping his every limb with the center part slowly spreading everything into white , and it was the same whenever he tries to look the other way, those three figures were still at the center as if he can only look at that one point , he tries to struggle loose againts the strings but it was no use .. he's slowly being dragged to it , the voices didn't stop echoing through his head and this time.. it was different than the ones before..

"Stop lying to yourself and accept who you are!"

"these kind of things doesn't suit you at all, I'll rip off that mask of yours!"

"be true to yourself, accept the truth!"

those voices kept on ringing on his head, he still tries to resist

"What are you talking about?! , who are you people?!" the young male shouted

but of course, no reply came back.. at least not the one he wanted to hear , only those same sounds over and over again echoed ,the young male is slowly being pulled close to them, unable to resist any longer he stops resisting and got pulled really fast to the center, towards those three figures

and then...

"Uwah!" the young male shouted , his eyes widen in shock and he was panting.. out of breath somehow.. he put his left palm on the center of his face and began breathing heavily , while his right hand clenched the bed's sheet

"Uhhh... Ahhh... Uhhhh... Haaahh" he grasped for air repeatedly

after a while of breathing heavily, he stands up and walks toward his desk, halfway there the young male stops and looks out to the from the window, there the moonlight penetrates into his home, his gaze was set towards the moon, then he muttered

"I don't like how the moon is tonight.. somehow.. I got a bad feeling ... no ... more like.. I'm scared that something bad is going to happen.."

the moon was bright white with a hint of green-ish blue on the side glowing , the male's gaze suddenly fades away for a second, and he was struck with a momentary fatigue which results into him leaning againts a wall with his right hand ruffling his own head and his left hand pushing againts the wall keeping his body from falling further down

"Tsk ... just what is this... really ruins my sleep time..." he muttered slowly

and after a while the fatigue subsided and he pushes himself with his left hand and got on his feet again, he walks towards his desk and see a deck in the center of scrambled cards all over the desk, the deck was a bit thicker than the normal decks since it consist of sixty cards in total and just by looking at the scrambled cards around the deck it doesn't take a genius to know that someone had really a hard time arranging the sixty card deck , despite his fatigue earlier the male gently smiled and picks up the sixty pile of cards with his right hand , clenched it tightly then rise the deck towards his face

"You really took me a while to build you know.. assembling you guys even gave me these annoying fatigues ... I hope you're worth the trouble.. tomorrow.. I have to appear as a "Guest" in the stadiums Daily Tournament .. and I will have to show off what I'm capable off right? that's how I make a living after all.. so don't disappoint me " the male muttered to the pile of cards as if he's conversing with it

the young male seems to shrug off his fatigues and nightmares and consider it as a normal side effect from thinking too much..

Little did he know that those fatigues and the nightmare is actually a bad omen on what about to come..

where his bonds with his friends, and he himself are going to be put on a test

* * *

Chapter 1 Depends on how much this chapter is liked or not.. so do tell me its good and bad points C:

thanks in advance!

-FLI-


End file.
